Wolfblood-Jatei-Jana and Matei
by Jadecat2002
Summary: My version of what happens after series 4. With TJ,Selina,Emilia,Jana,Matei and many more. And maybe some new characters later!
1. Chapter 1

Its been a year since they told everybody, Almost everybody has accepted the Wolfbloods, only a handful of people are still uncertain about Jefferies has released his second book,Matei has almost finished it and it's only been out for an hour and it's 3682 pages long!

So lets get on with the Story:

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

Jana woke up to the sound of her alarm, she rolled over 6am, "What, I don't need to be up this early do I!?"

Katrina knocked and came in "Jana it's your morning shift" she announced before waltzing towards the kitchen.

Jana slowly got dressed muttering to herself about two for one specials on cupcakes and lattes.

Opening the door and tying her apron up, she turned the sign to open and walked behind the counter.

Strange Jana thought to herself, Matei and Emilia were always the first in to order (Matei would get a chocolate milkshake and a bacon sandwich, Emilia would order a hot chocolate and double chocolate pancakes; Covaci's had unhealthy appetite for chocolate.)

But alas only TJ and Selina came in, looking incredably crestfallen as they settled themselves into their usual booth.

As it was still empty Jana walked over to see what was wrong; but as she sat it was clear that its was a problem that they had no control of, something that hurt their nothing can be allowed to hurt her family.

"what?!'Jana demanded as she settled into her place, noticing that it didn't feel right without Matei there.

TJ looked up with pleading eyes "Its Matei and Emilia, it's the anniversery of their parents death and this times i's really hitting Matei hard..."

Selina looked guilty, as if she had betrayed a friend as she said "He still hasn't...um...told Emilia that it was Carrie who killed their parent"

"Can you talk to them please Jana, we've tried but they won't listen but your their alpha, so they may listen to you..."TJ questioned as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Sure,i'll try.."Jana said uncertainly,

*Katrina knocked over a glass as she moved towards the door, she was about to come out to see if Jana needed help*

"Katrina!" Jana called out as she undid her apron, "I have to go, be back later!' she strode out the door as Katrina bustled into the Kafe "But Jana..." she yelled, but it was to late, the red headed girl had disappeared under the bridge.

 **With Jana:**

She was walking over to their house when she heard muffled crying inside.

When she knocked on the dark oak front door, Matei's foster mum awnsered and seemed to know exactly what was up, "their in the lounge" she started before Jana had even had a chance to open her mouth, "i am going to work so i would appreciate it if you kept an eye on them today please Jana." and with that she left.

Jana entered the house and started up to Emilia's room but reading she wasn't up there she turned back to the lounge, where she found a den mad of cushions and blankets; snuggled inside was a little cub curled up asleep.

Knowing that Emilia was ok, she hopped up the stairs to Matei's room,

Authors Note:

Hope you enjoyed, i hope to put up another either tomorrow or Thursday and it will be up dated every Tuesday, Thursday and maybe weekends. Any ideas i will try to add in if and where i can.

Love you all

Jade x


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

Hey there people, i am so thank full for the reviews. Also just in case anyone was wondering i had Emilia return because i felt that after a while she wold miss her brother and Jana and return so since its my version i added her back.

 **Story:**

Jana reached for the handle to Matei's room but something didn't feel right; it was way too quiet, even for Matei.

She opened the door and everything seemed right, Matei was in the corner with his nose in a book with his face blocked by its pages.

Jana thought to herself for a second,how to kill a mockingbird was Matei's least favorite book so why wold he be reading it so intently. Then she realized he wasn't.

Soon She heard a quiet whine from behind the book.

Matei suddenly realized that Jana had come in, so he placed his book down on his desk and turned to face her.

His eyes were blood shot, he had bags under his eyes. Jana hadn't realized that someone could ever look that distraught and exhausted.

Jana settled herself on his bed, propped up by cushions and beckoned for the scared boy to join her.

He walked over to her sat beside her, his head nuzzling into her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him, he felt safe there with Jana.

"I love you Jana" Matei said though sniffs. "I love you to Matei, more than you know" she whispered to him. "Jana will you go out with me?" he said quietly,not knowing if she had heard him. "Yes"she said breathing into his chest. And with that he fell asleep and nothing else mattered.

Later on.

Matei wasn't sure what time it was when he awoke, he rolled over to see that Jana had gone, he propped himself up and was about to go down stairs to find her when he heard a laugh outside his window; he saw Jana and Emilia racing each other outside.

Jana looked down at her watch it was 9 pm, Emilia really should be asleep.

They headed inside and Emilia squished herself back up in her den and within moments the small girl was asleep. Jana snuggled herself up on the sofa, when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Mate appeared at the door, his arms laden with books. Of course, Jana thought to herself Matei was still on his last year of school so he would have final exams to go yet.

Matei settled himself in the corner of the sofa and put his arm around Jana and she snuggled into kissed her on the cheek and she wrapped her arms round him and they put on a movie, Jana had never hear of the hungry games before (she sill wasn't quiet sure what it was called).

When Emma (Matei's foster mum) returned it was going on eleven. She closed the door silently behind her and hung up her coat walking into the lounge.

Emilia was asleep in the den she and her had made this morning. Matei was asleep on the sofa and it appeared as if he had been there for a while, not that he could really go any where with Jana sleeping on his lap.

She decided it was best not to walk them so she walked up to the cupboard and grabbed out some blankets.

She wrapped one around the cuddled up cub.

The she draped one over Jana and finally tucked Matei up, before heading to bed herself.

 **Authors note:**

Hello people, i am so grateful for your reviews and i will also be updating tomorrow. Any ideas are appreciated, and i will try to add them in where ever i can, if i can.

Love You all

Jade x


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

Sorry this is late but i have had to rewrite it 8 times because my dumb laptop deleted it

Story:

Matei was the first to awake the next morning, he shifted awkwardly before realizing Jana was still on his lap, so he settled back where he was so as not to disturb her.

Emilia rolled over causing her den to collapse upon her, "Matei!" she cried out, Matei turned to his sister "Shush!" he hissed back; he wanted to help his sister but he couldn't move for fear of hurting Jana.

Emilia managed so wiggle her way back out and was about to hit her brother when she realized that Jana was asleep on his lap, he smiled at her, as she settled herself down on the sofa.

It dawned on her that they were dating the moment Matei began stroking her hair.

Their Foster mum was walking down to the kitchen, her heels clicking on the cold stone, Matei stroked her hand in an attempt to keep her asleep but it didn't work. Her eyes blinked open and Matei bent over and kissed her, passionately.

"Matei what time is it?" Jana Demanded.

"Quarter past 1 in the afternoon. Why?" Mate asked confused.

"It's my shift in the Kafe and you promised you'd help Matei!" Jana yelled Pulling him up and running to the Kafe with Matei in tow and Emilia trudging behind.

Authors Note

Sorry it's short but i promise i will have a really really long one up tomorrow to make up for it.

Love

Jade x


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

Hello People i'm back with another fabulous part for you, like i said this one will be longer, i have had loads of ideas to include. Because of the way i am writing this particular part means that each part will have a date at the top. Enjoy

 **Story:**

2 days after the last one...

*Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep*

Jana's alarm went off the 7th time,she had been hitting snooze for an hour at least.

Finally, she was getting up as slowly as she could; but as soon as she got up *Bzzzzzzz*, her phone went of, it was Matei. He had exams today so he was messaging Jana to tell her that he wouldn't be stopping of at the Kafe that morning as he had to be in early for his exams and that he was sorry.

Jana wished him good luck before slipping on her shoes and heading to the counter.

Then she got a call from Aran (She had given him her old Samsung and had taught him how to use it)

"Jana listen now and listen well, your father is mad that you are dating Matei and not this alpha that he wishes and he is moving the pack away so he doesn't have to be near you anymore, he says that you are no longer his daughter. Jana he's coming i have to go and remember that you will always be like family to me."

"Aran..."

*Beep*

Jana sat on the floor and broke down into tears,it stung more this time even though he had said it before, because they had been getting along so well recently, something else must be upsetting him to make him act like that. She couldn't tell Matei as he was at his exams and Katrina was away with Kay and Kara in Vegas for 2 more weeks. She had to open the Kafe but she couldn't bear it anymore. She threw her boots at a shelf with a few glasses on that needed cleaning. She lay on the floor and cried until she fell asleep.

5 hours Later. With Matei.

He was sat on the bench outside school as it would end in 30 minutes and he needed to walk Emilia home but something didn't feel right.

Something was wrong.

He picked up his phone and Called Jana. No answer.

He called her another 17 times and still nothing. That wasn't like Jana, she always answered. That was it.

Matei raced over to the Kafe suprised to find that it was still closed, that also wasn't like Jana. Something in her mind had to be seriously wrong for her to be acting so strange.

Luckily for Matei, he knew where Katrina hid the spare key.

He lifted up the plant pot, unlocked the door, walked behind the counter to find Jana fast asleep, tears still streaming down her face; he picked her up,carried her through the lounge to her room and layed her down on her bed, he sat beside her wrapping his arms around her.

She nuzzled her head into his chest, it was clear he wasn't going anywhere soon, he picked up his phone and quietly called TJ;

"Hey mate, would you be able to walk Emilia over to the Kafe please?"

TJ;

"Why can't you do it i have plans with Selina!"

Matei;

"Ummm...little bit crushed at the minute!"

TJ;

"What?!"

Matei;

"No time to explain you'll see when you get here!"

TJ;

"But mate..."

*Beep!* -Matei hangs up!

Jana slowly wakes up blinking her eyes open at Matei.

Suddenly they hear the door band open!

 **Author's Note;**

Oops i guess you'll have to find out what happens tomorrow!

Love

Jade x


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

Hello there people, and i'm back with another chapter. What your still mad about yesterdays cliffhanger; well be prepared because i have a lot more in store. Also don't forget if you want me to try to include some of your ideas just comment them or message them to me and i will try to include them. So i guess it's on with the story:

Suddenly the hear the door bang open.

Just as Jana dissolved into a fresh set of tears, she cuddled further into his chest. Matei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she began to drift of to sleep again, there was a tremendous banging on Jana's bedroom door.

Tj threw it open , the first thing he saw was Jana's legs entire twined with Matei's right and her cuddled up to Mate's chest.

He opened his mouth to speak but Matei shushed him.

Tj soon realized something wasn't right, he walk around so he was sat by Jana's feet and listened carefully, he could hear Jana's heart beat beating faster than normal, and he was pretty sure he could hear her whimpering into Matei's chest.

"Where is Emilia?" Matei spoke quietly so as not to disturb Jana, calmly stroking her hair, lulling her back to sleep This was hard for Matei as his own parental scars were still wide open.

"Getting a drink" Tj whispered,"Ill go Fetch her" he said pushing himself up off the bed and heading into the kitchen.

When he returned with Emilia she immediately heard Jana's sobs and hurried over and threw her arms around her and hugged her.

Then she looked up at Matei who told her what happened.

Matei and Tj were discussing what to do about Jana, while Emilia was platting her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

They decided it was best if Matei stayed to look after her after they saw the damage she had done to the Kafe,

Tj walked Emilia home, then returned home himself.

3 hours later.

Matei had managed to calm Jana who was much happier now.

They were still laying on Jana's bed.

Jana kissed Matei fiercely and he returned it as Jana pulled of his jacket.

"Jana you sure you want to do this" Matei asked nervously.

"Yes, I want you" She replied kissing him passionately.

Soon Matei's top was thrown across the room with Jana's Jeans.

 **Authors Note:**

Think we had better leave them there... so what do you think Jana's dad will do and do you think i should bring in Rhydian and Maddie?

Another up tomorrow.

Love

Jade x


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

As a lot of you have requested it, at some point within the next 3 chapters i will be bringing back shannon and tom then Maddie and Rhydian

Story:

2 weeks later

Jana was sat in the Kafe as it was closed today due to the fact that it was sundaay. Jana really wanted to go out but as Katrina would be returning from her holiday today and had forgotten her key Jana had to stay and wait for her which in her opinion was unfair because she had wanted to go for a picnic with her pack. So while they were all having fun she would be stuck INDOORS! Not fair on a wild wolfblood she thought.

Just as she stood up to make a drink, not coffee bleurgh, there was an obsessive banging at the door.

Jana waltzed over to it and flung it open, Katrina flung her arms around the startled girl.

They dragged in Katrina's cases and as soon as they sat down Katrina started babbling about her trip and all the things she saw, but to Jana it just sounded like noise, she wanted to be with Matei.

"Jana whats wrong? i can see that pouty wolf face from over here."

"Matei..."

"Go on" Katrina said, just as the Red headed girl raced out into the sun light.

With Jana

"Matei!" Jana called throwing her arms around his neck kissing him.

Selina and Tj just laughed they were starting to get used to Matei and Jana dating but it was still weird.

A couple of hours later.

Jana, Matei and Emilia were the only ones still there, Emilia was chasing a butterfly and Matei and Jana were having a very deep conversation.

"Matei..I was thinking..and..you see...since you finish...school soon...maybe we should get somewhere to live...together..."

"Yeah...where though?"

"There is a town house for sale 2 doors down from the Kafe i was thinking about."

"Sounds good, we should go see it."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."Matei said decisively.

Jana hugged him.

2 weeks later (They are going to buy the house)

Jana awoke feeling incredibly sick, which was unusual because she rarely got sick.

Jana didn't want to tell Katrina or Matei because they would fuss and she didn't want Tj or selina to know because they would lecture her about doctors. It's not that she was afraid of them, but she liked to avoid them as much as possible for precautionary reasons, Yeah that was it Jana who could she tell because tom and shannon were busy and Rhydian would say doctors as well. That only left one person...Maddie.

Jana picked up her phone and dialed Maddie's number:

"Hello Jana, what's up?"

"Hey Maddie, are you and Rhydian still in the Uk?"

"Yeah,Why?"

"I need you and just you"

"Jana i will be there by tomorrow lunch, okay."

"Yeah"

and with that Jana hung up and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

With Maddie

"Hey Rhydian!" She yelled to the blonde haired boy who was glancing in shop windows.

"Yes smelly girl"

"I'm gonna go visit some old friends tomorrow, why don't you go see Tom, he has been dying to see you."

"Yeah sure, which friends if you don't mind me asking."

"Well there some old school friends and i do mind actually."

 **Author:**

Hope you enjoy, remember if you have any ideas mea=ssage them to me and will try to include them.

Love

Jade x


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

Thanks for all your responses i hope you enjoy:

With Maddie

6 am Maddie rolled out of bed slipping on her slippers and heading to the bathroom to change, she anted to get to Jana as soon as she could. Jana had seemed really down, maybe it had something to do with that boy Matei,Maddie thought to herself.

Maddie felt really proud that Jana had trusted her with her secret boyfriend even if she couldn't tell Rhydian.

Rhydian rolled over in his sleeping awaking to find Maddie wasn't there.

"Maddie?"

"Yeah i'm just getting ready to go out."

"Who are we going to see again?"

"No Rhydian, not we, me. Im going to see some friends today remeber." she said pulling on her coat and waking out thee door.

Rhydian rolled over and went back to sleep.

With Jana

Jana had gotten out of bed feeling worse than yesterday.#

Where was Maddie, Jana thought to herself. Just as she went to get a drink there was a knocking at the flat door.

Jana walked over and outside the door was Maddie, she threw her arms around Jana and pulled the girl into a tight began to cry.

Maddie pulled Jana over to the sofa and sat her down.

"Jana what is wrong?"

"I don't know, Maddie i don't know!" Jana cried.

"oh Jana" maddie spoke gently pulling Jana into another sisterly hug.

Maddie walked over to the other chair grabbed up a pink blanket and threw it over Jana.

"Jana i really need you to listen okay?"

"yeah"

"What exactly is wrong?"

"My stomach hurts and i fell really sicky." she said quietly.

Maddie suddenly understood.

"Jana i will be right back" she said grabbing her back and racing out the door.

Jana snuggle further down into her blanket for comfort. She really wanted Matei.

30 minutes later

Maddie came back.

"Jana take this" she said handing her a small blue box.

"What is it?" she said taking it a reading it curiously.

"Does Not matter, just go." maddie said and with that Jana disappeared off to take it.

10 minutes later.

"Maddie!"

"Yep" Maddie said getting up and walking to the scared Jana. "What is it?"

"What does this x mean?" Maddie looked at it shocked "Maddie..."

"Jana...i am so sorry...but that means..."

Authors note:

Ha thought i'd give it away, no such luck. Remember message me any ideas you want me to add in and i will do my best to incorporate them.

Love

Jade x


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:

Did you like my cliffhanger, well be prepared for another:

"What maddie...I'm what!"

"Jana your pregnant"

"What maddie no I can't be!" Said Jana beginning to panic.

"Well Jana you are and now you really need to tell rhydian."

"Not yet I'll tell matei first." Jana decided

"When Does he finish school?"

"In about 12 minutes but he will be out side now so I can call him."

"Good" said maddie trying g to sound ok about this.

Jana dialled slowly

"Hey Jana, what's up"

"Matei we need to talk"

"Why what wrong?"

"Come here now"

"I need to sort emilia.."

"No matei now!"

She hung up

Matei had to ask Tj pick up emilia again and maddie had left to go to her parents

Jana was cuddled up on the sofa when Matei came in

"Jana what is it, what's wrong?"

"Matei sit"

"What?"

"Sit down!"

"Ok Jana" he said nervously

"We have a problem"

"What kind of problem" he said sounding worried

"This kind" she said moving the blanket to rub her belly

"No Jana you can't be" Matei was shocked and panicked what were they going to do!

"Well I am!"

"How?!"

"No idea."

"But are you sure!"

"Positive"

"Did you check."

"8 times!"

Matei Stroud up and began passing "what do we do Jana!"

"Matei we need to sort this house out"

"I know Jana!"

"Well now we have no choice."

"What do we tell people?"

"Nothing Matei I think we should just tell close friends and family."

"Okay"

"Well we can tell Tj now"

"Why?"

"He is dropping emilia here isn't he?"

"Oh yeah"

Just then someone knocked on the door.

Tj and emilia walked in with selina

Matei move round so Jana was sitting on his lap to make space for the others to sit down.

"Guys please don't be mad" ,Matei said nervously

Why would we be mad Matei said emilia confused

"Well you see I'm..." Jana began quietly.

"pregnant, she's pregnant...okay!" Matei said his shock finally kicking in.

"Matei!" Tj yelled at him.

"Congrats Jana" said selina hugging her. I know he is stilll at school but if they think they can do it then i will be there for her; selina thought to herself.

"Matei, Emma will kill you! But i'm gonna be an Auntie and i can tell the baby all about firewalkers!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Well how will you tell Emma!?"

"Well tell her now!"

"what!" Jana exclaimed as Matei picked her up and carried her out of the door onto the gravel path, Emilia followed behind laughing wildly.

Authors Note:

I really wanted to make it longer but i broke my graphics card so my screen is green and blurry but i did the best i could with what i had.

Love

Jade x


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note;

this one is going to be really short because i only have 3 minutes before my brother comes to fix my laptop and then i wont get it back till tommorow but will do a bigger:

They headed over to Emma's house Matei had put Jana down at the second bridge.

When they got inside they called everyone into the lounge.

Matei's foster parents sat down on the couch and they told them everything.

"Matei. You cannot look after this baby you need n=to put it up for adoption your too young. And Jana how could you be so irresposible? Matei's foster dad Max said.

"It's not their fault honey."

"Yes Emma it is and they baby has to go up for adoption."

"No! I will never put my baby up for adoption!" Matei growled.

"You will never take my child away!" said Jana Veining up her eyes turning.

"Then Matei you will not live under this roof!" Max yelled

"Max you can't!" Emma cried.

"Watch me!" Max retorted.

"Fine! By! Me!"Matei said baring his teeth. He stormed up stairs and threw his stuff in a case from under his bed.

Emilia hid herself in Jana's arms terrified of Max, her eyes gleaming.

"If Matei goes so do i!" she screamed, then the little fire walker ran upstairs to pack.

"Emilia!" Max Yelled"Down now!" Then he looked at Jana "You! This is all your fault!" "Out of my house!"

Matei ran down with his case everything inside followed by Emilia who had everything packed in a flash.

"Emilia come here"Max demanded his face going red with anger.

"You won't hurt them!" Emma stood in front of Max blocking the kids from him

"Emilia i love you and i always will, i will see you soon and you too Matei!"

Matei grabbed his and Emilias's cases and raced out behind Jana who was dragging Emilia by the hand in fear of her getting hurt. She had to call Rhydian now

Authors note

Again sorry its short i will do a longer one soon i promise.

Love

Jade x


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note:

I am so sorry for not posting for the last couple of days but like i said previously i am having my laptop fixed and it took longer than i thought.I will try to get one up tomorrow but will need a computer for it and i am having to use my dads work one and it is really bad. Also i want to say thanks to 3 people who really like my story and they are always helpful coming up with ideas and just being really supportive and they are Kas dog , bethany.b2003 and ilookhotinblack.

So on with the Story:

They burst through the Kafe door, the place was full of customers but Katrina dropped everything raced over and hugged Emilia, seeing the girls tear stained face. Katrina carried the scared girl into their lounge and settled her down onto the sofa and whipped the tears away . Matei pulled the case through into the lounge. Katrina looked up confused. Katrina stood up and walked over to Jana and Matei. Matei had Jana in a tight embrace and was crying into her shoulder. Katrina stood speechless not knowing what to say. Matei saw Emilia curl up and released Jana and dashed to his sisters side. Emilia let her body go limp and fell into her brothers arms the pure realisation of what had happened was getting to her and Matei knew it.

Jana pulled Katrina out into the Kafe and as she made a drink for Emilia, went over everything that happened with Katrina. She was amazed that Jana hadn't turned on Max for trying to hurt Emilia. But she was even more surprised to hear what Emma had said and done to protect them. But when she heard the end, it hit her, what would they do with them. The flat wasn't to bug so it would be hard for them all to stay there. But then Jana had an idea.

"Katrina, me and Matei were going to buy the huge house opposite the Kafe but I think I have a better idea."

"What is it Jana?"

"What if we all moved into the big house together and then we could make this whole place into part of the Kafe and we could have a bigger kitchen and that way we can sell more food."

"Sounds great."

"2 weeks Later

Katrina carried the boxes from her old room over to the new house and dumped them by the stairs. That was the last of their boxes.

The new house was a lot bugger. It had 6 bedrooms, a study, an indoor pool , a lounge with a huge fireplace (That Katrina had filled with flowers because they couldn't ever use it).

Emilia was running around on the third floor, she was glad to get out of the cramped flat they had been living in.

a week later.

Jana got an urgent call from Imara

"Jana are you okay?"

"Im fine Imara"

"Few, i just heard what happened with your father."

"oh that"

"Jana this is serious, everyone , wolfblood and human trust you but now your pack needs you to and that is a lot of pressure."

"What do you mean by my pack needs me..."

"Since your father has become a danger, there is a chance that not only will he loose his wolf but the pack will to"

"Why would they?"

"Because without a leader they become threats to each other fighting for dominance and think of Cadwr and Gwen."

"I'll get the cubs don't worry."

"No you won't, they can stay with you but you are not going to the wild"

"why not!?"

"Baby"

"Oh TJ told you did he?"

"Yes"

"we will get them don't worry"

"but Imara..."

*beep* Imara hung up on Jana leaving her stood dumbfounded in the middle of her lounge.

Jana dialed a number on her phone , lifting it slowly up to her ear.

"Maddie bring Rhydian, i'll tell him now."

and with that she hung up.

Authors note

Hope you liked it.

Don't forget to send me your ideas for what i can add to this.

Love

Jade x


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note:

I am so sorry for the delay but i have had 3 exams in 1 day and have been revising like mad. Also after tommorows upsate you wont get anymore till next week on tuesday due to a wedding interupting my write schedule.

Story:

Jana was pacing the house, she had run out of things to do and everyone else was really busy.

Matei was washing up Jana's way as she had been yelling at him for doing it wrong for the last hour. Matei had decided to never cross Jana again.

Emilia and Katrina were painting the bathroom, using a Tunisian sandcastle paint. Katrina chose it.

Jana was about to call them to find out what was taking so long, just as she picked up the phone to dial, there was a banging on the front door, Matei looked to see Jana open it, he was going to see who it was but he decided to finish the washing up so he wouldn't get lectured about the fact that he couldn't clean dishes and he couldn't bear it again.

Jana opened the door and Maddie threw her arms round her and pulled her into a hug joined by Rhydian.

Jana lead them through to the lounge and they all settled down.

They were going over everything that had happened since Maddie left for Canada but Jana didn't Mention what had happened to her.

Katrina came bounding down the stairs to head to find some more paint.

Katrina waltzed through to the lounge, seeing Maddie and Rhydian, she went over to greet them before disapering off to the basement.

"Jana, isn't this house a bit big for just the 2 of you?" Rhydian asked curiously.

"More than 2 people live here Rhydian." Jana answered back.

"How many then?" Rhydian asked

"5"said Jana, her and Maddie collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"I only saw Katrina, who are the others?" Rhydian asked intrigued as Jana stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Her and Maddie let out sharp whistles and in response 2 Wolves Came running into the lounge and sat at their feet.

Authors note:

Hope you enjoyed and i hope you can forgive me for the disturbences in my updating as it is out of my control but i will do my best.

Love

Jade x


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note:

This will be the last one up till next tuesday and again i am super sorry for it. But any Grammar/spelling mistakes as i have had to write this before school in about 20 minutes so this isn't easy.

Story:

Maddie clicked her finger and Emilia transformed back and hugged her before turning to face Rhydian.

"Hello there.."Emilia said

"Uh...Hello" Rhydian replied cautiously, he wasn't quite sure who she was.

"I am Emilia, Matei is my brother and i am a FireWalker" Emilia began and then she went on explaining what it is and how she became one.

Then Maddie's eyes turned yellow to match Emilia's and they flung open the back door and raced each other into the garden.

Jana clicked her fingers and Matei transformed back.

"Rhydian this is Matei, Matei this is Rhydian,"

"Hi"

"Hello"rhydian said confused at to why he lived with Jana.

"Rhydian, Matei is my boyfriend."

"he is what?! And you never thought to mention him!"

"Don't talk to her like that"" Matei growled.

"You two! Stop it!" Maddie yelled seeing Jana begin to panic."Matei den now!"

"Rhydian sit!" Maddie commanded

Maddie sat on Rhydian's lap so he couldn't react to what Jana was telling him.

"Rhydian i am pregnant..."

"Wait what! Jana really!"

"Rhydian!"

"Maddie one sec i am busy being grumpy with Jana!"

"Rhydian...i'm pregnant too!" Maddie said finally giving in, the guilt from hiding this secret for 5 monts had got to her.

Authors note:

HAHAHAHAHA! I said more cliff hanger and i ment it

love

Jade x


	13. Chapter 13

Hello

so sorry about the gap but everything went mental and i want to thank bethany for the support and convincing me to keep this story going. Also i am starting a new story as well but this one isn't on wolfblood it is actually a harry potter one since they are all either old or unfinshed and since there is a new book coming out this is a perfect time to do it and after i have read that book i will do one after that too.

Also From now on i will have a schedule for videos, Wolfblood on a wedneseday and harry potter on fridays.:

Maddie and Jana had locked Rhydian in the den to calm down and gone to bed themselves.

I can't believe they didn't tell me. Maddie, my i should have known. Rhydian thought to himself pacing the den.

Jana lay down in bed, she rolled over to see Matei laying next to her his hands coiled round his blankie.

Jana stood up and raced to the bathroom dropping to her knees. Matei hearing her drop raced over and pulled up her hair as she voimited time and time again. She flushed the toilet without looking and Matei caried her down to the kitchen to wash the taste out of her mouth when she vomited again, a liquid that looked like molten silver and glistend and shone against the white tiles of the floor. Maddie heard and dashed down to see what was happening.

Matei grabbed Jana's jacket and slid her boots on her. Pulling on his trainers and Jumper. Maddie ran over worried Jana was freezing.

Matei explained what happened and told her he was going to take her to a hospital that dealt with wolfbloods and how he had to get a taxi. Maddie sent him upstairs and she grabbed her car keys.

Maddie had been worried that since Jana was only wearing shorts, a top, ankle trainers and her superstars that Jana might freeze so had sent Matei to grab something warm for her.

When Matei returned he had Jana's cushion and 3 blankets with a hot waterbottle for her stomach.

Matei sat her in the back seat and covered her in blanketts laying the hotwater bottle on her stomach and sliding a cushion under her sitting beside her.

Maddie started the engine and drove off into the night leaving a note for katrina.

Authors not:

sorry it is short but i had a mountain of homework.

What do you think is wrong with Jana?

Will the baby be ok?

Love

Jade x


	14. Chapter 14

Hey,

I am so super sorry for the wait but i have been helping my sister and James with the their GCSE because neither of them of very organised and i have had my own exams. I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS! Although their will be some gaps due to Y8 C.A.T Exams as i am going into y9 in 4 months. Also i will be starting to stick to my schedule again and the new story will be starting.I will also be doing a collab story with Bethany on a story about the Gallagher I am so so thankful for those who have stayed with me even during the very long gap:

"Maddie are we nearly there yet?!" Matei demanded for the 15th consecutive time.

Maddie ignored him pulling into an emergency bay outside the front door and ran in to get help as Jana had passed out 10 minutes prior.

2 nurses pulled out a stretcher, slowly lifting Jana onto it as Matei stood on helpless, Maddie watching it unfold from afar.

They ran Jana into an exam room then through to surgery.

Nurses ran back and forth carrying through an abundance of items.

2 hours later.

Jana lay in a bed, in a room , at the end of a corridor, on the third floor.

Hundreds of tubes ran to her.

Matei looked at her, His Jana, he could not bear to look at her so fragile.

Maddie sat in a chair Jana's hand clasped in hers.

Nurses hurried in an out not only checking Jana, but Maddie too as they were worried the stress may have gotten to her.

Rhydian arrived wrapping his arms round Maddie and staring on in shock at his sisters ghostly appearance.

Tom and shannon threw themselves into their car racing over to the hospital, it was 5 hours away but Jana needed them and nothing could keep them away. Not even Kay and Harry sat in the back acting like whiney kids.

"Mr Cavachi, I have the results of her and I have to tell you..."

Sorry had to leave it there.

What will the results show?

Love ya

Jade x


	15. Add in 145

Hello I am so sorry i did not mean to dellay the writing as lon as i did however i am on holiday in La until next week. The story will resume as soon as school starts again as i will have much more time to do it.

I really want to thank everyone who has stayed with me and fogiven my gap but i have been here in la since the second day of summer and you all know how busy the holidays can be but i will jump back in to my story again soon.

Also My Wattpad account Jadecat2002 will now be running a new story called Love me whenever whatever i am.

It is a Skase (Skylar Storm and Chase davenport) fan fic as the ones i have seen were incomplete ir i felt they could have gone better in another direction.

If there is a specific fanfic you want done i think i may be able to ge someone who can do it as alot of my fiends are starting to do fanfics on their accounts.

Love you all

Jade


	16. Chapter 16

James and Skylar have now both gone into six form and Adam is now in year 11 (My siblings) I have been really distracted as me and Adams insomnia has gotten so much worse and I have just been diagnosed with Narcolepsy so that has kept me busy but lets get on with the story. I completely forgot to update this and I really am truly sorry. I will now be updating every Wednesday i swear. If i do miss a date know it is because I have exams and I will then update it on the Saturday. I would like to thank all the people who have left me lovely reviews and sent some nice reviews however I do have to say that this story will be stopped if people keep commenting and sending abuse.

"Your babies are going to be fine although one may have weak bones in her legs due to shock."

Matei looked relieved however Rhydian rose up annoyed.

"Matei so not only did you get my sister pregnant and have that pregnancy almost kill her but she is having more than on child Matei! she said babies as in plural "he said ending Matei's confusion.

"Your dead Matei" Rhydian grasped Matei's shirt slamming him into the wall

"Rhy...no...please" Jana said cautiously

Rhydian backed away from him. Everyone sat, calmly discussing irrelevant things to calm the mood. Matei left to get food and Maddie fell asleep on the only Rhydian and Jana were left awake. Rhydian was sat on the edge of Jana's bed, stroking her hair with his thumb as her eyes fluttered closed. He heaved himself off the bed and settled down onto a chair as Matei came back in. Tom and Shannon burst in with kay and Harry following in suit. waking up everyone in the room.

Suddenly Jana screamed

A Chair fell to the floor and Kay screamed. Harry dashed to catch the girl as she fell from her chair and tom ran to grab his mother as

Jana Flat lined and Maddie collapsed falling from her chair to be caught by Harry

Hahaha i did it again cliff-hanger

Love ya

Jade x


End file.
